Truth Or Dare
by SmilingAtTheTv
Summary: For Man-Suz-She's swac songfic contest. Song   Truth or Dare by Emily Osment. How can an argument lead to a game of truth or dare? What does the condor studio roof have to do with it? One-shot.


**Hey guys, so this is my entre for Man-Suz-She's swac songfic contest :) Just a few things you should know, **

**This is my first songfic, so please don't be too harsh**

**I came up with most of this idea in a really boring French class :P and then started to make it into this story :)**

**And finally … my song is 'Truth or dare – by Emily Osment' !**

**I don't own sonny with a chance, truth or dare by Emily osment or truth or dare the game.**

**I hope you like it :) . . . here goes nothing :)**

"_If you don't shut your mouth" sonny said slowly and angrily _

"_Since when did good girls give threats?" Chad asked with a smirk_

"_Who said they can't?" sonny asked back_

"_me!" Chad stated _

"_Just shut up Chad" _

"_what if I don't?"_

"_Do you want me to hurt you?" sonny said with a small but angry smile, growing on her face_

"_like you have the guts to" chad said begging to laugh, but not seeing sonny's straight face_

"_starting to sound like a dare" _

"_what are you ten? This isn't truth and dare at school"_

"_who says you have to be ten to play?" _

_Chad just laughed harder_

"_oh yeah, I forgot, you hate that game because you never tell the truth" sonny's smirk started to grow "and you're to CHICKEN to do the dares"_

"_are you changing me to a game of truth or dare?" Chad asked, the smirk had gone from his face_

"_is chaddy scared of a little game?" sonny asked, a smirk pinned on her face_

_Sonny started to make chicken sounds, quiet at first, but getting louder by the second. Chad just got angrier and angrier._

"_fine, fine, fine, FINE! Just shut your mouth"_

"_fine"_

"_fine"_

"_good"_

"_good"_

"_ok so, tomorrow at 7 then?" sonny said laughing at how annoyed chad was_

"_whatever." He said as he walked off_

Chad and Sonny always fight, always. No one knows why the always fight; some think it's to hide their feelings for each other. But whenever it's said they both deny it.

This fight was different. This fight lead to….. _A game of truth or dare?_

When both sonny and chad went back to their shows they told their casts. And guess what? Their cast got very angry.

But then again no one wanted to back down. No one wanted to loose, every one want to beat the other cast. Everyone wanted to win.

But there is a problem. The problem?

There is never really a winner in the game of truth or dare, is there? It might just be me, but I know that every time I have played the game, once we get bored, we stop and move on to something else. That's right, always. Never a winner, never a looser, just a whole lot of laughs.

But would there be a winner this time?

**Sonny's pov**

_**The day of the game.**_

"So, what now?" Chad asked very bored

"well, I have the bottle, so we just need somewhere to play! How about the prop house?"

"no. no way, I might get your funny dust one me" Chad said with a look of disgust on his face "we'll play at the falls"

_Oh my gosh! Chad is so annoying, I hate him. He's such a jerk, he only thinks about himself, never anyone else. But then again he does have a nice side, when he can be sweet and funny and- no sonny, stop. You hate chad and he hates you. End of._

"no way, we might become bad actors like you" Nico said

And that's when everyone started fighting, but not me, I just stood by the side of everyone. Why can't we all be friends?

"ok, ok, OK. How about the commissary?" I asked

"no, I don't want to be seen" the Mackenzie falls cast stated

"well where then?" _I'll just leave it up to them, least then they will be happy about something_

"how about the vents?" zora chipped in

"how about the roof?" chad said

"we aren't allowed on the roof"

"even better, or are you scared?"

"we aren't scared." Tawni stated "the roof is fine"

Everyone went around the corner and found the door that lead to the roof. I've never been to the roof before, to tell you the truth, I never really wanted to, I'm not the most fond of highs and to be on highs with people I don't like makes it worse.

We are on the roof now and wow. I was wrong. The roof is amazing, I love it.

The wind is lightly blowing, the sun is going down and there is a beautiful sunset. I feel so free.

"do you wanna play here?" I ask, pointing to the flat floor

"yeah…" everyone mumbled looking around, clearly amazed

Once everyone was done looking around , we all sat down and started to play.

We sat in a circle and I placed the bottle in the middle. No one was really talking, so I just span the bottle.

The bottle span round and round and round. Everyone's eye followed in going in circles, it came to a rest Nico,

"truth or dare" I asked nico

"dare"

I thought of a dare for him

"ok, you have to-

"pour this bottle of water on yourself" portly cut me off

"Fine" nico took the bottle from her, stood up, took off his hat and poured the whole bottle on himself

Everyone started laughing.

Chad spun the bottle this time, it spun a few time before coming to a rest, pointing to portly

"truth or dare" tawni asked

"truth"

"Ok, who do you like or love?" Tawni asked with a small, evil smile on her face

Everyone knew she liked chad, so we really wanted to know what her answer was going to be, she looked over to chad and then back to me and tawni before speaking

"no one" she said with a smirk

"lie" Tawni whispered under her breath, I held back a laugh.

After everyone had gone and a few people had gone twice, everyone started to get bored

"why don't we play doubles" I suggested

"doubles?" everyone asked

"you know, where you spin the bottle twice, and the two people in lands on get a dare together"

"fine" everyone mumbled

We started to play the new version and guess what? It was really fun!

I span the bottle two times, it landed on grady first and nico second, I dared them to do a silly dance together, and everyone burst out laughing

After a few other people had had a go I checked my watch

"wow, it's almost 9 o'clock, I have to get home soon" I stated

"oh, should we play a few more round then go home?" chad asked everyone

"sure"

We span again, Chloe and Grady had to do a dare

"last round?" I asked

"yeah"

Tawni spun the bottle, it went round and round and round and finally came to a rest on me,

She spun again and it landed on chad,

_Great, that's just great, what evil plan do they have for us?_

"truth or dare" they asked

"dare" chad replied

"ok, you two go over there while we think of one and we will call you back in a minute"

Me and chad got up, I walked straight over to the edge of the roof and leaned over the end. We were so high up, it was so amazing, I love sitting on roofs, they are so magical, use you, the wind and roof. You look down on people and they look up, magical.

"you can come back"

Me and chad both walked back and sat back in the circle, everyone was hiding smiles and laughs… _what are they up to?"_

"do you want to know your dare?" Tawni asked

"ok…" I said a bit scared

"well, you and chad have to kiss for at least 8 seconds"

"WHAT?" me and chad screamed at the same time, everyone just laughed

"it's ju-just a da-dare" portlyn said between laughs

I looked at chad and he gave me a look as if to say 'it is just a dare'

I just sat in silence

"if you don't kiss in 5 seconds you both get a slap" Tawni threatened

I moved from sitting next to her to next to chad.

I looked at chad and he shrugged

"we don't have to-"

I started but stopped when I looked into his deep, ocean blue eyes. They were the most beautiful things ever, and before I knew it we were kissing, sparks were flying and it felt so right.

It felt like we had been kissing for ages but really had only been about half a minute, but it was long enough because when we pulled apart, everyone was gone and only the open roof door was left.

I looked at chad and he was smiling , a big smile. I was smiling to, the same big smile.

"sonny, i-I love you" chad said shyly

"I love you to chad" I said before kissing him lightly

"so, um, sonny, will you go out with me?"

"yes" I said and we kiss again.

_Is there ever really a winner in the game or truth or dare?_

_I guess there were two winners this time, because Chad and I won each other's love._


End file.
